love is difficult
by physco-alice98
Summary: rachel is more than your average day kid she's super comander of KND she's also a friend,and matchmaker?  yep! but what happens when she gets sick of helping everyone else out? will someone come back? read too find out
1. fanny

**_Racheal's p.o.v_**  
>"Ugh leave me alone!"<br>She yelled at her fellow operatives  
><em>'I wonder whats going on' <em>I thought  
>I heard a faint knock<br>"Who is it?"  
>"its me...fanny"Fanny said<br>Fanny went to her best friend on the moonbase...  
>rachel<br>I ran to the door.  
>I opened it up she came in<br>"Yes Fanny?Whats wrong?"I asked  
>She started balling out crying<br>_'what happened?'_

"FANNY WHATS WRONG?" I asked with concern  
>"That...asshole...PATTON! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She started crying again<br>_'gonna kill him'_ I thought  
>"What did he do?"I asked<br>"He cheated on me!" she cried  
><em>'gonna kill him'<em> I thought  
>"With who?" i asked with a mixture of anger and concern<br>"With...that...ummm...nigel lads...-"  
>"lizzie..."I whispered<br>"YAH HER!" She almost yelled  
><em>'gonna kill her'<em>  
>"They were making out!"<br>_'scratch that gonna kill **them**_.'

"Bye fanny see ya tommorow."  
>I yelled after her She waved good bye<br>"Here we go again..."


	2. social studies

rachel's pov

disclaimer:i do not own KND

"I'm so tired!ugh i hope we watch a video in social studies..." I said  
>"Crap!" i yell<br>"What?" my friend abby franklin asked  
>"I forgot that today we get social studies partners! ugh..."<br>I sighed _' hopefully i don't get dickson'_

"Haha wouldn't it be TERRIFIBLE if you get _**chad...**_ahhhh" lizzie said from behind  
>"Your <em>unusually<em> happy ."i said  
>"Bc me &Nigel broke-up!isn't that great?"she asked  
>Suddenly the bell rang! i thought it read my mind<br>"Gotta go see-ya liz.!"  
>I pulled Abby with me<br>We reach social studies  
>"<em>just 1 hour of this stupid class then its home free!"<em>thats what i keep telling myself  
>I sit next to nigel and hogey.<br>then _he who should __**NOT **__be named came in..._

what will happen i changed my pen name so yah it awesome!  
>keep reading and reviewing kiddies<br>KND BATTLE STATIONS!  
>3 dreaming-a-ember-nightmare<p> 


	3. partners

**chads pov**  
>I was walking into class with one of my buddies then cree comes up and says<br>"Congrats you've been decomishoned for 3 years yay you..."  
>I sigh and say "4 years cree 4 years, mckenzie has been decomishoned for 3 years."<br>I grin _' god it has been 10 years since shes joined i remeber when she first joined '_

I chuckle _'AND SHE'S STILL LOYAL their so lucky...'  
><em>

Then the teacher started to speak  
>"Okay class today we have something speacial planned today hmmm..."<br>I knew what that_ hmmmmm_ ment  
>"Rachel do you know what is?" I heard her ask<br>I saw rachel turn off her ipod  
>"<em>partners..."<em>everyone barely heard her  
><em>"<em> Yes rachel thats correct do you know what were doing in partners?" She asked  
>" No ma'am i don't..." Rachel said<br>"Well maybe next time you should listen to me instead of the ipod.." She said  
>"you never told us..." Rachel almost yelled<br>_' wow rachel don't screw up...'  
><em>

" You really never told us" Uno said then he winked at Rachel she rolled her eyes  
><em>'GO RACHEL!'<em> was all i thought

I really **DON'T** like that Uno kid  
>He's treated very girl hes ever dated like <strong>CRAP!<br>**And every girl that said no well...  
>"okay and you two can pick first!" the teacher said<br>uno picked first he got fanny hahaha hes gonna have a- whats mckenzie smiling for?  
>Then she picked she read...<p> 


	4. Ipods and NOs

me ( dreaming-of-a-ember-nightmare)  
>"Chad Dickson..." Rachel read aload<br>_'How did i get DICKSON!'_ She wondered to herself  
><em>'How did i get MCKENSIE!'<em> He wondered to himself  
>The rest of the class picked.<p>

"Okay class go to your partners" The teacher said  
>Rachel didn't budge<br>"Fine have it your way mckensie" he walked over to her and saw her ipod  
>' <em>thats why she didn't move ' <em>He thought  
>The bell rung<br>"Okay class don't forget your partners" The teacher said

Rachel walked to her locker  
>" You didn't hear a word did you Rachel?" A fimilar guys voice said<br>"Go away nigel!" She growled and walked away  
>"Why should i ?" he asked while stepping in front of her<br>She got mad and shoved him out of the way  
>"Please go out with me?" he asked<br>"no. N.O. never not now not ever!" She walked away

disclaimer : i do not own  
>KND<br>3 Dreaming-of -a-ember-nightmare


	5. why?

disclaimer:i don't own this wacky awesome cartoon!

**uno**

_'Why doesn't she like me?' _I wondered to myself  
><em>'She's always been like this!' <em>I thought again  
>"Are you thinking about Rachel again?" my friend wallabe bettles said<br>"Yes i am. Why?" I say  
>"Becuase it's getting unhealthy for you to be thinking about that shelia (i've been wanting to say that) so much." Did i mention he was austrailain<em><br>_"All i'm saying mate is don't worry you'll get her. See ya!" He said

after i entered my house

'Hmm i wonder how i'm gonna get her on my side...' I wondered again  
>I hugged my green rainbow monkey.<br>i LOVE rainbow munkeys  
>"Nigel uno likes rainbow monkeys?" I heard a Females voice<br>"Fanny what are you doing here?" I said venom dripping my words

"Project" She said as she sat on my beanbag chair  
>"Oh right can't we start tomorrow?" I asked<br>"Sure but can you help me up?" she asked  
>"sure" I said bored<br>I pulled her up  
>she fell.<br>I cuaght her  
>She said "thanks" and left<p>

WERID!  
>r&amp;r<br>3  
>dreaming-of-a-ember-nightmare<p> 


	6. FRIDAY THE 13th speacial

Disclaimer:i don't own KND  
>Happy<em> FRIDAY THE 13TH MU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<em>  
>Rachels pov<br>I was listening to my favorite band flyleaf  
>The song was ' So i thought'<br>Heh SO I THOUGHT chad was sain but he wasn't  
>So i thought-<br>I heard a slight knock at the front door  
>"I'll get it " I chuckled since my parent was NEVER<br>home  
>I opened the door<p>

"Hey umm whats up?" _**He **_asked  
>"What do you want dickson?" I said<br>"Project" He said  
>"Oh sorry" I said<br>_'Wait a second...'  
>"<em>We don't start until tomorrow" I said as we walked in  
>"Um yah i like to start early" He said as he sat on my couch<br>"Oh what are we doi-" I heard a car door  
>"What?" He asked<p>

"HIDE!" I scream  
>"Wait why?Why are you freaking out? Isn't it just your parents? "<br>"Becuase i need you too.I can't tell and no" I said freaking out  
>"What?" He asked<br>I stuffed him in the closet  
>"Dad,no mom,stay iN HERE "I yelled<br>I jumped on my bed  
>Like i was studing<br>"Rachel where the world *hiccup* are you? " My dad yelled  
>"Ah there you are!"He looked angry<br>He said " stand up!"  
>He slapped me<br>Threw me on the bed

and chocked me until i was almost dead  
>Almost<p>

"Now i'm going to bed and Rach*hiccup*el" he said almost sweetly  
>"Yes sir"<br>"Your mothers dead hahahahahahahaha!" He smiled and left he passed out right when he fell on the bed  
>Chad came out<br>"Shirt up" He said  
>I knew what he ment (she has a under shirt on)<br>I lifted my shirt  
>He gasped as he saw the bruises<br>He counted 36 of them  
>I put my shirt back on<br>"Rachel wh-how long has this been going on!"  
>"F-f-for a long time" I started to cry and fell to my knees<br>He sat down and started to hold me  
>"Its okay hey rach-"<br>"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"I hissed  
>"Okay hey if you ever need help i'm here okay?<br>I nodded into his chest  
>My little kid side was screaming<br>_**"get away from him! remeber what happened the last time you trusted him?"  
><strong>_then my teenager said  
><em>"you know you can trust him a little but i have to agree with the twreep"<br>_the kid yelled  
><strong><em>"hey tha ain't right!"<em>**  
>The teenager said again<br>_"let me finish don't trust him to much or you'll lose your heart again got it?"  
><em>I was still thinking until he left  
>but We stayed like that until he left<br>But then my dad woke up  
>"Hey Rach how ya doin sport"<br>"good"  
>Then i remebered chad<br>What?  
>Ugh i hate men<p>

Me 2 rachel  
>Bye sad people<p> 


	7. world so cold

disclaimer: i's don'ts own KND  
>Chad<br>I just left rachels place.  
>I can't believe her dad does that to her!<br>I turn on my ipod wow this song really?  
>The song was 'world so cold' by three days grace<br>This is rachels song

**I never thought I'd feel this  
>Guilty and I'm broken down inside<br>Livin' with myself nothing but lies  
><strong>God rach,why didn't you get help before?  
><span><strong>I always thought I'd make it<br>But never knew I'd let it get so bad  
>Livin' with myself is all I have<br>**You're strong but not strong enough  
><span><strong>I feel numb<br>I can't come to life  
>I feel like I'm frozen in time<br>**You say you can't cry b/c your not weak  
>But you kinda are<p>

**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
>Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away<br>Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
>Since you've gone away, you've gone away<br>**I bet you're listening to this and thinkng about you're mother  
>Your not the only one...<br>**Do you ever feel me?  
>Do you ever look deep down inside<br>Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?  
><strong>do you not relize i'm here ?  
><span><strong>I feel numb<br>I can't come to life  
>I feel like I'm frozen in time<br>**When i see you i'm gonna think ' _thats the strongest girl ever'  
><em>**Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
>Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away<br>Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
>Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me<br>**  
>If you don't wanna live in a world so cold you can com to me you know?<br>**  
>I'm too young to lose my soul<br>I'm too young to feel this old  
>So long, I'm left behind<br>I feel like I'm losing my mind  
><strong>  
>You're not independent<br>You're not dependent  
>your with me<br>**Do you ever feel me?  
>Do you ever look deep down inside<br>Starin' at your life, paralyzed?  
><strong>do you want me?  
>What do you want?<br>I could give it to you...  
><span><strong>Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away<br>Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
>Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days<br>Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me  
><strong>you're not the only one that lost someone important to them you know?  
><span><strong>I'm too young<br>I'm too young  
><strong>I've also lost my mom  
>I'm not gonna abondon you<br>I promise you

_**hay guys i don't own this song  
>i love but don't own it<br>):**_**  
><strong>see ya! 


	8. parents&text messages

Me!  
>Disclaimer:i.d.o.K.N.D<p>

Rachel thought'_well whatever if chad came over he wouldn't drink or anything! yay!'  
><em>  
>"Hey dad we have a project in social studies,He has to come over and work with me,Is that okay?"She said very sweetly<br>"Sure kiddo that will be just fine"He smiled  
><em>'NO DRIINKING!'He thought<br>"Thanks dad!Love ya night!" She ran up stairs  
>Rachels pov<em>

_'Gotta tell chad not to punch my dad in the face!' _Haha i can accutally see him doing that !  
>Chad is almost as tall my dad<br>So it wouldn't be hard...  
>I put in my Ipod<p>

Mockingbird by Eminem* came on  
>I hate this song<br>B/c it is like my life but backwards  
>My mom=Eminem<br>My dad=kim  
>I love this song<br>B/c it knows my life

Chad pov  
>"Hey dad i have this social studies project and i need too go over her house kay" He said<br>"Okay just get home by 7:00 got it ?"  
>"Dad that gives us 2 hours!" He said<br>"Fine 9:00 but thats it!"  
>"Okay!"He smiled<br>I then got a text  
>(<em><strong>bold is chad <strong>__italic is rachel)  
>Rach<br>Hey  
><em>_**  
>Chad<strong>__  
><em>_**Hey  
><strong>__  
>Rach<br>What time r u comin over?  
><em>_**  
>Chad<br>Right after school  
><strong>__  
>Rach<br>Well if you wanna we can walk to my house 2gether?  
><em>_**  
>Chad<br>Sure y not  
><strong>__  
>Rach<br>Okay hey chad  
><em>_**  
>Chad<br>Yah  
><strong>__  
>Rach<br>2 things  
><em>_**  
>Chad<br>Yah?  
><strong>__  
>Rach<br>__1 no betting up my dad  
>2 thanks<br>__**  
>Chad<br>ur welcome & y not!  
><strong>__  
>Rach<br>lol b/c if you do you can't ever come back!  
><em>_**  
>Chad<br>o...  
><strong>__  
>Rach<br>:D lol c u 2morrow  
><em>_**  
>Chad<br>alright c u**_

hey guys i wanna say thanks 2 all reviews especially

FieldxHockeyx14

hahaha she's always reviewing!

so yah she gets a m&m cookie! hehehehhehehehe


	9. cree&chad find out

Disclaimer:i dos not own knd

Rachels pov  
>I went to social studies the ncxt day being worried.<br>Last night my dad got drunk so bad!Well he hit me hard everywhere so it left bruises .Yah i'm nervous i have a reason to be!I'm wearing a long-slevved blue shirt with blue sleeves with slits for the thumbs and black leggings so yah chad will wonder at least i hope he doesn't notice...

When i get to social studies i see Chad in a blue short sleeve shirt and jeans.  
>"Hey Rach come over here!"He was waving me over<br>_'Great'_ i thought_ 'here it goes!'_

_"_Whats up guys?" They all mumbled cool  
>"Hey Cree whats up?" I asked<br>"Nothing hey chad can i still her for a moment?Thanks."She said while pulling me to a corner where no body goes

"Okay Can you pull your sleeves up?" She asked  
>"Sure?" I said<br>I pulled them up  
>Cree gasped<br>"He was right .Are you okay?"  
>I start crying<br>I shake my head  
>She hugs me<br>"Its okay girl hey listen rach chad told me everything if you ever need help come to my house i can tell abby if you want me to."She says sweetly  
>"She knows already,but thanks Cree" I smile <p>

We go back over to our groups  
>Chad put his arm around me<br>I flinched not noticibly though  
>"Hey you okay?"He asked<br>"Sure"I said  
>"Excuse us." He said<br>"What he do this time" He said after he led out to balcony where only we know of *  
>"Look For yourself."I said as i took of my shirt not my tanktop.<br>"ARG! RACHEL WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO YOU KNOW GO AWAY!" He yelled  
>"I don't know but umm heres a reason I DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO!" I yelled back! Haha how do you like that <em>chad <em>

"Oh sorry rach but if you need a place come to my house kay?" He asked .  
>I nodded we got back in the nick of time!<p>

_**hey guys if u got any ideas i'll take watever u got so yah ideas !  
>R&amp;R<br>3 peace-baby36**___


End file.
